


Newborn

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn knows exactly what to name Faramir's new son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> For the "New" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). Probably very much at odds with Tolkien's mythos, but the idea hit me hard, and I've learned not to mess with those bunnies. *grin*

  
"It's your turn, my lord, to name him." Faramir handed Aragorn his newborn son, and Aragorn received and cradled the little one with care.  
The baby's eyes were green, not the usual blue. They opened and caught Aragorn's gaze immediately, and the babe quieted.  
Aragorn held very little faith that souls were born again... but this babe felt familiar. "Name him Boromir, for your brother." _And I do not doubt that there is some of Boromir in this young one._ At the name, the boy caught Aragorn's eyes again... and if he looked, he saw a familiar smile.  



End file.
